Timebomb
by Akiiko-Chan
Summary: One-shot. Después de incitarlo al alcohol, Sakura tiene en mente un nuevo reto: Hacer que Sasuke baile con ella. Solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que cediera a sus hipnóticos movimientos y aceptara de una vez por todas, que ella no era solo su compañera de equipo.


**Akiiko-Chan  
**

**presenta:  
**

**Timebomb**

N/A: Contiene Lime, OoC, post-canon. Secuencia de _Cheers, Drink to that!_

Para: sasuke-glamour.

* * *

Capitulo Unico

.

Debió de haber sabido que después de aceptar salir con ellos una noche, lo seguirían persuadiendo para salir en todas las que seguían.

Bufo por quien sabe qué vez en toda la noche. El no quería estar aquí, eso Sakura lo había notado ―aunque astutamente se había hecho la inadvertida, por lo que ahora se encontraba rodeado de gente, bebidas y música retumbante.

Como odiaba las salidas a clubes.

Y es que a la edad de diecinueve años, Uchiha Sasuke seguía despreciando el contacto físico.

A excepción de Haruno Sakura, claro.

―Vamos a bailar, Sasuke-kun. ―le hablo tirándolo de su brazo, ambos previamente disfrutando un par de shots mientras observaban a los demás novatos en la pista de baile.

Pero que le agradara la compañía de la chica de hebras rosadas, no significaba que le agradara bailar.

―No. ―fue su cortante respuesta.

―Oh, por favor Sasuke-kun. Es mi canción favorita.

―Es ridícula ―chasqueo la lengua irritado.

Sakura hizo lo mismo. ―No es ridícula si sigues el ritmo. ¡Es un _hit_ para bailar!

―No voy a bailar.

Oh, como podía sentirlo como una especie de _dejà vu. _Y no podía agradarle más esa idea.

La chica le sonrió alegremente de la nada, logrando que el Uchiha enarcara una ceja en su dirección. ¿Ahora qué era lo que planeaba?

―Supongo que si no quieres bailar conmigo, podre buscar alguien que sí. ―sonrió malignamente, haciendo que el chico frente a ella entrecerrara los ojos.

―Sakura…―dijo en un tono amenazante, el cual no llego a oídos de la chica, pues esta se encontraba perdiéndose entre la muchedumbre.

Tsk. Molesta.

Por su parte, ella se atrevió a buscar con la mirada a sus amigas, solo para encontrarlas con sus respectivas parejas.

Bufo ante esto. Y es que, a pesar de los castos besos entre ella y el Uchiha, su relación no tenia aun un titulo formal, al contrario que sus amigas.

Y eso empezaba a inquietarla.

Es decir, si. Le agradaba la compañía del chico, y si, disfrutaba saber que él le devolvía el gesto, pero a pesar de eso, no podía evitar preguntarse si se trataba de solo un juego.

Después de todo su compañero de equipo no le había tomado en cuenta como algo mas hasta que sucedió lo de su fiesta hace no muchos días atrás.

No lo decía en voz alta por temor a perder lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, eso era evidente. Sin embargo, las pocas veces que había mantenido contacto con sus amigas siempre eran las mismas preguntas sin respuesta.

La supuesta relación entre ellos no pasaba desapercibido para ellas, mucho menos para el resto de los integrantes de su equipo. Quienes notaron el evidente cambio de actitud entre ellos.

Anteriormente su único intercambio de palabras eran basados en monosílabos ―principalmente por el Uchiha, y sospechosamente después de escabullirse sin decirles nada a nadie en aquella ocasión todo se había vuelto diferente entre ellos dos.

Y aunque haya cambiado su relación, ella no era admiradora de relaciones libres. Es decir, ¿Se suponía que seguía soltera? ¿Podía seguir viendo chicos? ¿O acaso los pocos besos que intercambiaban significaba que eran pareja? ¿Quizás solo compartían ocasionales besos?

Porque para Sakura, ciertamente no lo eran. ¿Cómo podía tener las suficientes pruebas de que lo eran si ni siquiera sabia como referirse a su relación?

¿Amigos con derechos? Demonios, no.

Estaba segura de que Sasuke la apreciaba pero no de esa forma. Solo trataba de hacerlo ver lo que estaba perdiendo.

¿Qué mejor manera que hacerlo ver cuántas ofertas llegaba a tener con solo bailar?

Sonrió confiadamente, ahora colocándose en el centro de la pista, a la vista de los demás, y con suerte de él. Empezó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de la música, moviendo sus brazos por encima de su cabeza de la misma manera.

Comenzó a mover su cabeza sacudiendo su cabellera previamente rizada, alborotándose en el acto. Continuaba moviendo sus caderas al tiempo que sus manos comenzaban a tomar nuevos patrones, recorriendo su cuerpo con ellas.

Siempre ajena a la mirada intensa del Uchiha, quien empezaba a sentirse incomodo, sentado ahí viendo como los demás observaban fijamente a su acompañante.

Ella debía de parar. Estaba causando revuelto con esos nada inocentes movimientos, sabía que lo hacía a propósito. Por kami, estaba justo frente a él, contoneándose de esa manera, obviamente queriendo llamar la atención.

Gruño sintiéndose impotente, ahí, sentado, mientras otros sujetos se comían con la mirada a Sakura. Y ella lo disfrutaba, podía estar seguro.

Ella deseaba esa atención, pero no podía permitir que otros la disfrutaran como él lo hacía.

Como si le hubieran leído el pensamiento, uno de los sujetos se acerco a ella, logrando que el sharingan destellara en sus orbes negros. El bastardo detrás de su pelirosada acompañante le susurraba algo en el oído mientras sus asquerosas manos se deslizaban por sus costados hasta colocarlas en sus caderas.

Y ella le sonreía de regreso. Justo después de sentir las manos masculinas sobre sus caderas, ella había hecho lo mismo con las suyas, todavía moviéndose al ritmo de la canción haciendo fricción entre ambos cuerpos.

Esta vez el sujeto le daba la espalda, logrando que su visión fuera limitada sobre los movimientos de la pelirosada. Apretó los puños en su lugar, en una sosteniendo su bebida y la otra sobre su pierna, la cual arrugo parte de su pantalón por el fuerte agarre.

Fue cuando ella asomo su mirada verdosa por encima del hombro del sujeto, que se dio cuenta de su sharingan activado. Ella parecía sorprendida, pero no por eso arrepentida, puesto que al ver su reacción no hizo más que alzar una de sus delicadas cejas rosadas y sonreír triunfante.

Su mirada hablaba por sí misma, diciendo: '¿Entonces vienes, o qué?'.

Encima, se atrevía a retarlo. Chasqueo la lengua, cerrando brevemente sus ojos se tomo de golpe la pequeña bebida que yacía en su mano.

Ella sonrió, viendo como Sasuke tomaba el liquido sin rechistar, cosa que usualmente hacia al tratarse de alcohol.

Continuo contoneándose, no iba a detenerse hasta tenerlo con ella en la pista. No se iba a detener ahora que estaba tan cerca de su propósito.

La canción seguía sonando, la música sintiéndose en cada poro de su piel, y el contoneo de sus caderas sin cesar. Lentamente cambio su posición, ahora dándole ella la espalda a su acompañante, sacudiendo su cabello con sus manos, sonriendo mientras movía sus labios como si estuviera cantando la canción, aun sin emitir sonido alguno de ellos.

Hasta que las manos de su acompañante sostuvieron firmemente sus caderas, en un intento por detenerla. Y así hizo, del mismo modo que giraba su cabeza para cuestionar al sujeto con su mirada. Su previa pregunta muriendo en su boca, antes de ser reemplazada por una sonrisa honesta.

―Me alegra que hayas aceptado Sasuke-kun. ―aun cerrando los ojos le volvió a sonreír, extendiendo uno de sus brazos hasta tener entre su mano derecha las hebras oscuras y tirar de ellas ligeramente hasta que su oído estuvo a la altura de su boca. ―Ahora tendrás que quedarte y bailar conmigo. ―susurro haciendo que su cálido aliento chocara con su cuello, enviando escalofríos por la parte posterior de su cráneo.

No pudo evitar pasar saliva, un desconocido calor en sus mejillas apareciendo, forzándolo a girar su rostro de modo que ella no lo notara.

―Sigue mis caderas. ―su otra mano, anteriormente en su cabello, bajo hasta colocarse sobre la de él. Guiándolos a ambos mientras se movían al compas de la música, lentamente agarrando de nuevo el ritmo.

El trago de nuevo, completamente consciente de lo que estaban haciendo y en donde lo estaban haciendo. Simplemente ya no tenía control sobre su cuerpo. No desde que tenía frente a él la imagen de Sakura frente a él, en su vestido _strapple_, con algunos de sus mechones humedecidos adheridos a su hombro expuesto, a solo centímetros de su barbilla… de sus labios.

Inconscientemente se había inclinado, su respiración chocando contra el hombro expuesto de la chica, quien del mismo modo, hipó con sorpresa pero aun así recargo su cabeza en el pecho de él. Tomando el movimiento como una bienvenida, acorto la distancia y sus labios acariciaron el hombro, dejando un recorrido de besos hasta su cuello, ambos inhalando y exhalando con fuerza.

Sakura mordió su labio tratando de reprimir un gemido al sentir la boca de Sasuke succionar una parte muy sensible en su cuello, él solo sonrió contra su anatomía.

Tal parecía que su plan estaba funcionando… ¿O solo empeorando?

Su ligera duda siendo azotada lejos al sentir la lengua de Sasuke salir a probarla, esta vez no alcanzo a callar su gemido, cual al ser escuchado por Sasuke, sintió su entrepierna retorcerse y del mismo modo gruñir de placer. Sus manos recorriendo libremente las curvas frente a él, agitando la respiración de ambos en el proceso.

Sakura empezaba a sentirse mareada, nublada por el placer y ahogándose con sus propios gemidos, tratando de apaciguarlos al morder su labio, el cual empezaba a sentirlo hinchado.

―Sasuke…

―Te necesito… ―fue su única replica, antes de apretar su agarre a sus caderas, atrayéndola hacia él y haciéndola sentir el bulto en su entrepierna.

Se sonrojo instantáneamente, tensándose en automático.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Mas necesidades satisfechas sin recibir afecto a cambio?

El pensamiento haciendo eco en su mente, permaneció inmóvil aun cuando Sasuke seguía besándola.

Esto no estaba resolviendo nada, se dio cuenta, solo estaba pasando de 'compañera de besos' a 'compañera de sexo'. Y ella no quería ser solo el medio para satisfacer sus necesidades, ella quería ser alguien para él.

Sasuke noto la repentina pausa, así como noto la primera lagrima rodar por su mejilla. Su antes deseo se torno en preocupación.

―¿Sakura? ―sus manos la obligaron a girarse hasta tenerla de frente, sin embargo lo único que sus ojos alcanzaban a ver a causa de las escandalosas luces era su cabello rosado cubriendo sus ojos esmeraldas.

―No puedo Sasuke-kun… ―hipó, sus hombros temblando y Sasuke no pudo hacer más que enarcar una ceja en claro desentendimiento. ―Todavía espero que me quieras como yo a ti…

Entonces comprendió, todo el acto de antes, todo el esfuerzo había sido para atraer su atención. Para ponerlo celoso, y que confesara sus sentimientos. Sentimientos que ella creía que no existían.

Sonrió de lado ante esto, tomando el delicado mentón en una de sus manos y forzándola a mirarlo. Sus ojos verdes ahora levemente enrojecidos por las lagrimas contenidas, unas cuantas saliendo de sus cuencas, deslizándose y delineando sus mejillas.

El las seco todas, con sus dedos, ahora con sus dos manos a cada lado de su mejilla. Sakura se sobresalto ante la acción, viéndolo fijamente a sus orbes negros, tratando de averiguar qué era lo que cruzaba por su mente en estos momentos.

La acerco a él. Sus labios besando su mejilla, ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

―Sasuk- ¿Q-Qué haces?

Le respondió con otro beso, esta vez en su nariz.

―E-Estoy hablando en serio, Sasuke-

Otro en su frente.

―¿Puedes parar? ―exclamo abruptamente, tomando las muñecas de sus manos entre las delicadas de ella, mirándolo con decisión.

Él le miro de regreso.

―No soy un hombre de palabras, Sakura. Deberías de saberlo.

Ella parpadeo una, dos, tres veces. Su boca se abrió y cerró otro par.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―Pensé que eras más inteligente que esto, Sakura ―y ahí estaba: la sonrisa marca Uchiha. Se inclino esta vez hacia su oído y susurro ―Me refiero, a que llevo tiempo diciéndote cuanto te quiero.

Automáticamente dejo sus muñecas libres, llevándose sus manos a cubrir su boca abierta, sonrojándose en el acto.

Por su parte, el enarco una ceja, pues nuevamente estaba llorando. Sus manos antes en sus mejillas ahora descansando sobre sus hombros descubiertos. Por su mirada, Sakura no pudo hacer más que reír, deslumbrándolo con su característica sonrisa.

―Estoy bien ―negó con la cabeza, aun sonriendo ―, es solo que me hace feliz. Tú me haces feliz, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke le devolvió la sonrisa, una honesta pero casi imperceptible. Y Sakura lo atrajo hacia ella, besándolo con alegría.

Parece que al final, su plan no salió nada mal… De hecho, salió mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Solo había sido cuestión de tiempo para que ella se diera cuenta de lo que había tenido frente a ella todo este tiempo.

―¿Y ya son novios, teme? ―pudo distinguir la cabellera alborotada de Naruto por encima del hombro de Sasuke, ella se limito a reír levemente al escuchar como Sasuke bufaba por la interrupción.

Esta vez, no se quedo callada al responder esa pregunta, ella automáticamente respondió:

―Puedes apostar todo tu ramen a que si, Naruto.

Como aprobación a su comentario, Sasuke la atrajo a él, sosteniéndola de su cintura.

―Entonces, ¿Quisiera mi novia visitar mi apartamento?

Se sonrojo, mas aun así, respondió con un breve asentimiento de cabeza.

―Hmm.

* * *

N/A: Y asi concluye mi intento de 'calentura'. Querida sasuke-glamour, ten en cuenta lo que mi nada inocente mente puede imaginar con esa referencia... Mi primer SasuSaku lime, si, primero. Y no habra mucho mas alla de esto, me parece he tocado fondo D:

Perdon por las faltas de ortografia, esto fue un reto/castigo (Me gusta mas pensar que es reto... pero shh), que me fue encomendado hace dos dias y seis horas o aprox. Phew, ¡No me comeran los leones! :D

btw, faltan _cinco dias y dos horas_ para mi cumpleaños. No sean malas y dejen un review ;)

Besos!


End file.
